


Tony, you can't-

by EmmytheEwok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Like, it's just real fluffy, the fluffiest, too fluffy 5 me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmytheEwok/pseuds/EmmytheEwok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Phil-Phil!" Tony whisper yelled at the very weary man, grabbing his arm as the others all filed out of the room. "We need talk."</p>
<p>"About what?"</p>
<p>"Pepper... last time it was our anniversary, I kinda got her a massive teddy bear."</p>
<p>"Oh Jesus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony, you can't-

Phil was not proud to say that he had yawned through the entire meeting.

It wasn't that he thought the topic was boring, but he'd already been over the Intel with a fine comb, and had come to the exact same conclusions this meeting had come to, except that this time it had taken even longer, because Simmons had argued with every single decision made.

She'd even stood up to Thor for fucks sake.

But, eventually, the conclusion was made that there certainly was a leak in the newly formed SHIELD, and, as Director, this was completely his fault.

Utterly drained, Phil took longer than everyone else to pack up his things. Which was a massive mistake, because that was the precise moment that Tony Stark struck.

"Hey, Phil-Phil!" Tony whisper yelled at the weary man, grabbing his arm as the others all filed out of the room. "We need talk."

"About what?"

"Pepper... last time it was our anniversary, I kinda got her a massive teddy bear." The billionaire shrugged slightly. "Everyone makes mistakes right? I just... kind of don't want to make another, you understand?"

"Oh Jesus." Coulson could literally not believe his luck. "You do understand that I'm Director of SHIELD currently?" Tony looked like he was about to argue, so Coulson shut him up with what he assumed had to be the winning card. "A SHIELD that currently has a very important security issue that I need to deal with."

Coulson almost made it out of the room before his affection for Pepper slowed his movements.

She'd worked really hard this year to protect all of SHIELD's agents.

Taking in Maria Hill.

Funding Fitzsimmons' experiments.

Being Skye's personal teddy bear once she'd began to feel again.

Damn it.

He turned round slowly. I'm only go to say this once Stark, so remember it. Right, Pepper wants..."

***

At the next meeting, Pepper came in just bursting with happiness.

Darcy eyed her, one eyebrow raised. "Wow, someone's happy?"

Pepper fucking beamed at her. "Tony got me the best anniversary present ever. I have no idea how he came up with the idea to give me my own private jet, but I'm just so glad he did!" She collapsed into the chair next to the Director of Shield, still smiling, but arching an eyebrow in clear amusement. "I thought it was going to be teddy bears forever."

Tony walked in and winked at Phil.

Steve, catching the gesture, couldn't help but start laughing loudly.

It was just like Tony to bully the head of SHIELD into pick out the perfect present, and give him none of the credit.


End file.
